


Haylofts And Havok

by flickawhip



Category: Home Fires (UK TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 15:23:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6860623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steph and Pat the Landgirl...</p><p>Outrageous smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haylofts And Havok

“Steph… for god sake…”

“We have to finish it…”

The look in Pat’s eyes turns darker before she moves to grip Steph’s arm. 

“I won’t have you killing yourself… not for a crop.”

Steph had pulled loose and Pat had released her with a near growl of frustration, turning back only when Kaye called out. A second attack could be deadly. Pat remembered Miriam’s words as clear as day. 

“Steph…”

Silence fell as Pat’s eyes met Steph’s before she pulled her upright, looping both arms around her to tuck her close before lifting her safely into her arms, noting how light Steph was and sighing. Of course she was, the woman never took real care when she was panicking. The fuss in the fields meant nothing as she called back to Kaye to fetch Will. She was the one who stayed in the Hayloft with Steph, knowing instantly that the house would be too much. Will had arrived, confirming Pat’s guess. It was only as he left, having brought plenty of water and a blanket, that Steph spoke. 

“The crops…”

“Kaye can handle it.”

“You…”

“Steph, if you think I’m leaving you when you insist on making yourself ill…”

“P…”

“Shhh.”

There was softness in Pat’s tone even as she propped Steph up, pressing a glass to Steph’s lips, sensing from the way she trembled she was still too weak to hold a glass. 

“Sip…”

The next few moments passed in silence before Pat set the glass aside, settling Steph against her and tucking them both under the blanket. It was simply to warm and comfort her. At least, that was what Pat told herself, but she knew, too well, how deeply she loved Steph. It had gone beyond a crush, or longing… Steph had become someone she couldn’t stand to lose. 

Time passed in silence, Steph at first sleeping, then, finally, as nightmares crept in, shifting, crying out wordlessly as she woke, unable to stop herself turning to press into Pat’s neck, clinging weakly to the woman’s shirt. 

“Shhh, it’s okay… I’m here.”

Pat’s hand ran into her hair, slowly, stroking her back lightly. 

“Pat…”

“I know.”

The words are soft, understanding and, when Steph finally does look up, neither woman can deny the intensity of the emotion between them. 

“I know.”

The words are softer still now, Pat’s lips pressed to Steph’s hairline, her hands light on Steph’s back. Steph’s grip tightens then, pulling Pat down, desperation leaking into soft sobs, Pat pulling back only for air, her touch feather-light at Steph’s cheek, wiping tears away. 

“Steph… if you don’t…”

“I do. God help me… I do.”

Silence falls again, the gentleness giving way to a slow-burn of passion that Steph had never thought could happen after Stan, but it had. Neither had dares remove clothing, but there was a light burn to every touch, the heat of it enough to send shivers down both women’s spines. Eventually, despite all cautions, Steph made her move, rolling them so that Pat was over her, her eyes meeting Pat’s, the unspoken words clear as ever. Buttons were undone and slowly, so slowly, hands covered each other’s hips, then lower. Steph’s breath catches once, then again, and it’s only Pat’s quick, smothering kisses that stop them being heard. Neither is aware of anything but each other until, finally, Steph’s eyes close and her body rises, the silence filled with nothing until, after moments in which both are aware of what just happened and the need for buttoning up, a voice comes from below. 

“Are you two quite finished?”

Pat’s eyes close even as a breathed [i]‘Fuck’[/i] escapes her. 

“… I think we just did.”

Steph can’t help laughing weakly. 

“So… do you want to face them or should I?”

“You’d…”

“When it comes to you, Steph… I’m fearless.”

Steph’s eyes blaze then and she reaches to kiss her again. 

“We’ll face them together.”

Pat smiles, ignoring Steph’s protest as she picks her up, carrying her down. They are faced by many of Steph’s friends, although Pat is well aware of a couple of sneaky smiles. 

“Ladies…”

Pat speaks softly, noting that there are a few missing, who will no doubt know soon enough. Silence reigns before Theresa breaks the silence, laughing slightly. 

“So… the landgirl then?”

“Yes.”

Pat’s tone is warm enough, although her grip on Steph tightens just a little. 

“I knew it.”

Theresa laughs slightly. 

“Well, congratulations Pat, you found a good one.”

“Actually…”

Steph’s voice is slightly hoarse as she speaks. 

“She found me… she saved me.”

Pat smiles slightly, tucking Steph against her a little more. 

“Anyone have a problem?”

There’s silence, but nobody seems angry, or surprised. It will take a while to sink in… but Steph is safe… for now.


End file.
